


Rabbits on the Run

by Spot_On60



Series: Wolfbane [2]
Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: Face didn’t sleep well and the rest of the team are hounding him.





	Rabbits on the Run

 

 _Jeezus!_ ran through Hannibal’s mind, but all that emanated from him was a grunt.

Face was restless. Lying on his side, his dreams coerced his body to join his brain in visions unseen and unknown to anyone but Face himself. His legs in motion, he had kicked Hannibal squarely in the shin. Undeterred by meeting the resistance, his legs seemed to steadily amp up to all out thrashing.

Now awake Hannibal rolled to his side, wrapping an arm around his lover’s chest he spoke into the younger man’s ear, “Face.” Again, just a little louder, “Face. You’re dreaming, Kid.” He tightened his hold knowing from experience in that netherworld between sleep and wakefulness Face could lash out at the feeling of confinement, an elbow making sharp contact with a rib. Once more directly in an ear, “Settle down, babe.”

A response. A quieting down.

“That’s it kid.”

A full breath was expressed in a sigh.

“Sleep, my boy,” now a whisper.

Face settled, seemingly without ever coming up out of his slumber. With a kiss pressed to his shoulder Hannibal disengaged, fighting the urge to hold and not let go. Rolling back to his own side of the bed he knew it was best to leave his young man undisturbed until morning. With the now gentle rhythm of Face’s breathing to lull him, Hannibal slipped back to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Good morning.”

“Morning boss,” Face mumbled as he headed directly for the coffee pot.

“Looking a little rough there, muchacho. Not sleep well?” Murdock sat at the dining table on the near end of the great room.

“I was having some wild dreams,” their LT said through his hands as he rubbed his face. Taking a sip of coffee he added, “I need a shower, then what? Murdock and I go to the flight school to abscond a chopper?”

“I’m ready whenever you are, Facey.”

“Having a hard time waking up. Kinda draggin’ here.”

“‘Bout time you got up,” BA held a wrench and rag as he came around the corner from the front entry.

“You bring that van up here with you?” Face asked motioning around the eighth floor condo.

“Rather see my van first thing in the morning than that mug of yours.”

Murdock looked to Face, “Was that a yes or a no?”

“I’m not sure,” Face said between sips.

“You goin’ like that?” BA wrinkled his nose at the conman’s disheveled appearance.

“No I’m not going like this. I need a shower.”

“Well get a move on. We’re all waitin’ on ya.”

“Just a little more coffee. That okay?”

“We ain’t got all day.”

“Give me a break, BA. I just got up.”

“Don’t bark at me, man,” BA shot back unable to suppress a chuckle.

“What’s that supposed to be? A little werewolf humor?” Face wasn’t amused.

“Hey. All I’m saying is if the dog tag fits...”

“Very funny.”

Hannibal was leaning on the jamb in the doorway to the kitchen, smiling.

“You think he’s funny?” Face asked as he passed by on his way to top off his coffee.

“Don’t look at me. I’m the one who wouldn’t let them wake you. I know you had a restless night.” Hannibal spoke directly into his own coffee cup when he added, “Barking up the wrong tree on that one.”

“Thank you,” Face said with an exaggerated show of gratitude, before shooting dirty looks at all three of them. With a freshened cup of coffee in hand he paused just ahead of Hannibal, willing the rich elixir to do it’s magic.

“Guess what they say about lettin’ sleeping dogs lie has got some truth to it,” BA egged on.

“You leave the Faceman alone, ya big mudsucker. He didn’t sleep well last night. It’s got his dander up,” Murdock defended.

“You too?!”

Murdock winked at him, all in good fun. “You battling bad dreams last night?”

“It wasn’t they were so bad, but just wild.” He shook his head before taking another sip of coffee. “It was the classic. I was back in college and I had a test I hadn’t studied for, hadn’t even gone to any of the classes. Cut ‘em all. Wasn’t even something I could bullshit my way through, math.”

“Have that same dream! Except I’m on my way to a session with Dr. Richter.”

“That ain’t the same thing at all, you crazy fool.”

“It is so the same thing. When you gotta come up with a reason not to be discharged from the V.A. and you spent the night before with Bullwinkle and Rocky it can cause a very real panic attack.” BA could almost see the lightbulb snap on above the pilot’s head. “But if I’m in the middle of a full blown panic attack that’s almost as good as talking about a bag full of Skittles using the inside of my pillowcase for a bouncy house.”

BA could only reply to that one way, “Shut up fool.”

Murdock ignored him. “Were you having a panic attack, Face?”

“No. Not really. When I got inside the classroom I was called on to solve a problem on the board. Hadn’t even put my books down.

“So I’m standing there looking at this long problem without a clue how to solve it or even where to start when part of the thing kinda melts off the board. When it hit the ground it was a rabbit. I’m thinking if I didn’t start figuring calculations in two minutes the hole equation would drip off and I would fail the class. But... If I pick up a rabbit and throw it at the board it would become part of the equation again.

“Now I’m looking for rabbits and they’re all over the place. They’re by the teacher’s feet and under the desks. I’m grabbing them as fast as I can and throwing them at the board, but then I see the classroom door is open and some of them had gotten out, so I had to go running after them. I’m scooping them up as I get to each one but there were some almost to the end of the hallway. Now I’m running as fast as I can to catch up before they go down the stairway. Then I woke up a little. No.” He turned to Hannibal. “You woke me up. What did you want anyway? It was the middle of the night.”

Hannibal could only grin and lightly shake his head, “Nothing.”

”Well that put an end to it, but then there was another one that was weird too, but I don’t really remember it. Just that it was strange.”

All three men were staring at him.

“Told ya, wild dreams. I gotta get in the shower.” With that he headed down the hallway to the room he and Hannibal shared that had the master bath.

As Face’s footsteps faded, the three men’s attention turned to each other.

Murdock looked from BA to Hannibal. “Did he really just say he was chasing rabbits in his sleep?”

 

Face was about to turn on the shower when the sound of the guys laughing hit his sensitive ears. He shrugged it off as he opened the valve and tested the water. He’d have to remember to ask what was so funny.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hope you had fun with this!**

 


End file.
